Preliminary study to set the basis for a comparative research programme aimed at identifying structures, rules, and practices of juvenile justice systems and their mental health impact: studies of treatment programmes and instrumentalities utilized in coping with the problems of delinquent and maladjusted youth including other categories of children in need of special types of care. This research will seek to assess the functioning of the systems and their responsiveness to the needs of youth and society in general. It is expected to lead to the evaluation and revision of traditional approaches by identifying significant strengths and weaknesses of existing systems; to the examina- tion of alternative approaches, and to suggestion of remedial policies feasible in current conditions, and community resources. This preliminary study will have the following specific aimes - (1) identify and establish working contacts in representative locations in which comparative research could be conducted, with particular emphasis on availability of data, research skills, local support and willingness for collaboration; b) to develop and test in the field research methods and instruments allowing cross-cultural comparison of juvenile justice systems and their impact on mental health. Special emphasis will be given in this study to the role that mental health experts and services can play in the prevention, treatment, and rehabilitation pro- gramme in this field.